


Rock Your World

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bottom!Kim, F/F, Smut, Top!Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: It's Kim's first time having sex with a girl and Trini makes sure to make it as memorable as possible.





	Rock Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr: Top!Trini shares a super-lovely night with bottom!Kim who isn't a virgin any more, but for her it's the first time to have sex with a girl.
> 
> On a side note, while I appreciate the prompt, Top!Trini is just so unrealistic. But I still loved writing this so keep the prompts coming.

She wasn’t panicking. She totally was _not_ panicking.

Okay maybe she was panicking. Because things between her and Trini were getting hotter and heavier tonight than they ever had and, fuck, she was so inexperienced when it came to this. Actually, it wasn’t the sex part that she was clueless about, it was the sex with a _girl_ part.

Okay, yeah, the mechanics of it weren’t too hard to figure out (she wasn’t _that_ stupid), but what if she did something wrong? What if Trini didn’t like anything she did? Or what if she couldn’t live up to any expectations that Trini might have? God, what if—

“Hey,” Trini said, bringing a hand to cup her face. “Where’d you go?”

Kim swallowed and shook her head. “Uh, nowhere. I’m right here.”

Trini gave her a look, one that said ‘We’ve been dating for almost three months and I can tell when you’re lying.’ She swung a leg back over Kim’s hip and moved back to sitting crisscross on bed next to her. “You know, if you weren’t enjoying what we were doing, you can always tell—”

"Nononono,” Kim bolted up, quick to reassure her girlfriend that she wasn’t the reason that she’d spaced out. “I loved what we were doing; I _always_ love what we do. It’s not that.”

“Then what’s up?” Sensing Kim’s hesitation, Trini took her hand and said, “Talk to me, Kim. You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s just,” she started, “I’m new to this.”

Trini frowned. “New to what? Making out?”

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. “No, you dummy. Sex…with a girl.”

“I missed the part where we were having sex.”

“Well, we weren’t, but…we were making out and-and grinding and all I could think about was…having sex with you. But then I started thinking about how I’m new to this and I haven’t been with a girl before and what if you don’t like sex with me—”

“And why wouldn’t I like sex with you?” Trini asked incredulously, as if the mere idea itself was absolutely ludicrous.

“Because…because I don’t have any experience with sex with girls,” Kim said in a small voice. “Maybe we’d finally do it and then you’d think I’m not any good or-or something like that.”

Of all the reactions she had anticipated, Trini laughing was not one of them. She clutched sides and put her head in one of her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

“Oh my god, Kim,” she said in between gasps for air. “How can you be so, so smart yet so, so dumb at the same time?” She finally calmed down and shifted closer to Kim. “Listen, babe, when we have sex— _if_ we have sex because we totally don’t have to—but when or if we have sex, it’ll be explosive. For both of us. It’ll be amazing and breathtaking and every other cheesy word in the dictionary. And you know why? Because it’s you and me and we don’t know how to do anything less.”

“So the fact that I’ve never been with a girl—”

“Doesn’t matter,” Trini confirmed. “Now move over.” She laid down and snuggled into Kim’s side. “You’ve got me all sappy so now I wanna cuddle.”

\-------------------------

It wasn’t very long before the two of them found themselves in the same situation as before. Only this time, Kim had made a decision about just how physical she was ready to get in their relationship and she was ready to give Trini her all.

So when Trini’s hand unconsciously slipped down, her fingertips grazing just beneath the hem of Kim’s shorts as she kissed her neck, Kim didn’t panic and shy away.

Trini, though, realized where her hand was and—not wanting to push her—immediately began to retract it, surprise shocking her system when Kim grabbed her wrist to hold it in place. Pulling back, she stared down at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kim bit her lip and slowly guided Trini’s hand back to where it was, fingers snaking just below her shorts. “I’m ready,” she told her. “I want you.”

"You sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Trini sat back on her haunches and smiled softly. “Well, if we’re gonna do this, then we’re gonna do it right. I’m not just gonna shove my hand down your pants and get you off in two seconds.”

Kim’s laughter quickly died off as Trini took her shirt off. Kim was already shirtless, her yellow bra having brought no small amount of amusement to her girlfriend when she’d first seen it. She’d seen Trini without her shirt on numerous times and had even seen her without a bra on several times before. But—at the risk of sounding _incredibly_ cliché—the sight never failed to take her breath away. Trini was hard lines and soft curves, a contradiction that shouldn’t exist yet here it was.

Crawling on top of her, Trini leaned down to kiss her, hands roaming Kim’s torso, never feeling like she could get enough of touching her. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and felt the resulting moan shake her to her core. She didn’t really think she needed to spend a whole lot of time on trying to work Kim up because, honestly, if Kim was half as aroused as Trini due to their previous make out session then there was no problem there.

But Trini wasn’t a fuckboy who just wanted to get his dick wet so she actually enjoyed all the stuff that came before sex. And Kim had told her about how first time with her ex-boyfriend, Ty; how there had been hardly any foreplay at all and how the asshole had barely made sure that Kim was even wet enough before he stuck it in. A girl like Kim deserved to be treated right in bed and Trini would be damned if she wasn’t about to give her that experience.

She kissed her way down Kim’s neck, stopping at the very base where she knew there was a spot that would turn her into a writhing mess.

Kim gasped, her eyes rolling back as Trini sucked and nipped at her neck. She was so lost in her bliss that she hadn’t realized Trini had moved lower, her face now level with Kim’s chest. She vaguely registered the feeling of fingers slipping between the mattress and her back to skillfully unclasp her bra and pull it down her arms.

Trini nosed her right breast, ghosting her lips over the skin in a teasing gesture. Her nipple was already straining and Kim shuddered when Trini grazed her teeth lightly over it before finally— _finally_ —wrapping her lips around it. She swirled her tongue and tried not to look so smug when Kim gripped her hair and arched her back.

She wedged a knee in between Kim’s legs, grinding her thigh into her sex. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of her and bit her lip to stifle a moan.

“Trini, please,” Kim whimpered. “I-I need you.”

Unable to resist teasing her, Trini grinned and said, “Where do you need me, cariño?”

The first time Trini had called her that had been on complete accident. Trini hadn’t been paying attention and it ended up slipping out in the middle of a conversation. Kim had paused and, of course, had asked what it meant, only to see her girlfriend immediately start blushing.

“It-it’s like a pet name or something like that,” she’d stammered out, cheeks flaming red. “You know like how people say ‘babe’ or ‘baby.’ It’s not a big deal.” She had tried to play it off as such, but as the days went on, Trini would use it more and more, often not even realizing it. But it there was one thing she _did_ notice about it, it was that the word had the power to make Kim melt on the spot.

And it didn’t fail her now.

Kim moaned, her hips bucking as she clutched Trini tighter to her. “Fuck, you already know where I need you.”

“I want you to tell me.” Trini kissed between the valley of her breasts, making her way over to the one she had been neglecting. When Kim didn’t respond, she decided to help her out. “Do you need me here?” she asked, tongue flicking over her nipple. “What about here?” She moved lower, her lips dragging over the toned muscles of her abdomen.

Kim shook her head. “Lower.”

“Is _this_ where you need me?” Trini pressed her thigh harder into her center, earning a hissed “Yes” from her. She carefully slid off Kim’s shorts, tossing them over the side of the bed. She ran her hands up and down Kim’s legs before hooking her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties and pulling them down as well. Unabashedly, she stared at her, her eyes raking over Kim’s completely naked body for the first time.

She saw Kim swallow hard and could practically feel her internal struggle to not curl in on herself and hide.

Trini crawled over her to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. “You’re beautiful, Kim. Don’t hide yourself from me.”

“As long as _you_ don’t hide from _me_.” Kim gestured at the clothing Trini still wore on her lower half. “Take them off.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Trini said teasingly before wiggling out of her clothes and straddling her. She trailed a hand down the flat plane of Kim’s stomach until she reached short, damp curls. At Kim’s nod to go ahead, she slid her hand lower and was instantly met with enough wetness to soak her fingers.

Kim’s breathing got heavier as Trini circled around her clit, touching everywhere but where she was needed most. She dipped a finger just inside Kim’s entrance, causing her to involuntarily roll her hips and try to force her deeper.

“Please, I want…I want you inside.”

“How many fingers?”

“Um…start with one.”

Trini pushed a finger inside Kim, groaning at how hot and wet she was. “Fuck, Kim.” She pumped her finger slowly a few times, allowing Kim to get used to the feeling. It wasn’t like Kim was a virgin, but Trini just wanted to make sure her girlfriend wasn’t uncomfortable with anything.

"You good?”

“Yeah,” Kim breathed. “Can you go faster?”

Trini immediately set a pace that had Kim throwing her head back against the pillows and moaning. She captured Kim’s nipple in her mouth and lavished it with attention.

Kim had one hand tangled in Trini’s hair while the other clawed at her back, short nails digging red gouges into her skin as Trini added a second finger. The stretch brought delicious pleasure with it and she bucked her hips.

“Fuck, babe, I need more,” Kim said, her eyes pleading with Trini.

“How’s this?” On her next thrust, Trini curled her fingers in a come-hither motion and received the answer to her question in the form of a gasping moan and an arched back. Trini made it her mission to keep hitting that spot and make Kim’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

There was nothing more stunning in Trini’s eyes than Kimberly Hart thrashing on her own bed while Trini had two fingers thrusting inside of her. And if she had thought curling her fingers would make Kim lose it, then, fuck, was she in for a surprise when pressed her thumb against Kim’s clit. The reaction she got sent heat straight down to her core as Kim fell apart beneath her.

Kim’s walls spasmed around her fingers in a vise-like grip. Her body shook and convulsed as wave after of wave of ecstasy sending her soaring to new heights. Trini felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder and suddenly realized that in her fog of pleasure, Kim had bitten down hard, her teeth puncturing the skin as tiny drops of blood formed there.

When Kim finally stopped shaking, Trini gently pulled her fingers out and rolled off of her in order to lay beside her, arm bent and head propped up so that she could look down at her. She skimmed her fingers over Kim’s heated and flushed skin, watching her chest heave up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stop smiling like that,” Kim told her.

Trini’s smile grew wider. “Like what?”

“Like you think you just rocked my world.”

“Are you trying to say I didn’t?”

“No, of course you did. You just don’t need to look so smug about it.” She looked over at Trini and rolled her eyes playfully, a grin creeping onto her face.

“I just made you come harder than you probably have in your entire life,” Trini said. “I think I deserve to be a little smug right now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kim brushed her off.

“And I haven’t even used my mouth on you yet. Just wait until I get down there and eat you out until my jaw stops working.”

Kim’s jaw dropped and she could utter one word in response. “Fuck.”


End file.
